Roof exhausts are commonly installed on buildings and serve to expel air or other gases through the building's roof. They generally include an exhaust duct passing through the roof, the exhaust duct having an outlet opening outside the building and an inlet inside the building and connected to a laundry dryer, a bathroom ventilator, a stove ventilator, or the like. Air or other gas originating from inside the building is able to travel outside under pressure generated by a fan or a blower.
It is preferred to design the roof exhaust to prevent foreign objects from entering the building through the exhaust, and to prevent blockage of the exhaust. This is commonly achieved by providing an enclosure to protect the exhaust outlet while allowing air to flow out through the exhaust unobstructed. In some implementations, such roof exhausts include a downward-facing outlet shielded by a deflector. This prevents wind blowing on the exhaust from entering the outlet, and also allows the exhaust to function even when covered with snow.
Existing roof exhaust designs still have room for improvement. Many designs are susceptible to condensation buildup and ice formation which can cause damage to both the exhaust and to the roof. An improved roof exhaust is therefore needed which can overcome at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.